harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica is out for Molly's blood
Molly doesn't give up. The more witnesses to her evil, the more she thrives on it. This time, she beats up Dylan in his own office......but this time, she is dealing with his aunt Veronica! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Louise quits her job at the Law Enforcement Center, and she meets up with her sisters, Jane and Angelina, who moved to Harpers Falls, after their mother moved to Florida with their cousin Myrtle. Jane Flandreau was agape with all the wonderful things in Harpers Falls. She had moved in with Louise not long after she had arrived in town; and Angelina had found her own apartment in the complex on Westmont Avenue. She had recently gotten a job as Dylan Harper's legal assistant; and she wanted to make a good impression on her new bosses. She worked with him and Dylan's lover, Alex Corwin. She had met and gotten to know the Harpers when Louise took her and Angelina to the Harper Mansion for a lavish dinner. However, as she was walking over to Harper Industries main office, she saw that screaming weird woman that Louise had always talked about, Molly Wainwright, out of jail! She wasn't supposed to be out of jail, from what Louise had always said. "Hey, ya'd best wait a minute," she said, "I don't think you are supposed to be out of jail." "Get out of my face, you stupid hick," Molly screeched, laughing her merry laugh, "I have an appointment to kill Dylan Harper for causing me mental distress!" "Not on your life," Vicki Brandington yelled, "get your ass back here, Wainwright!" "HAH!" Molly taunted, "Just try and stop me, bitch!" Jane followed Vicki as they tried to get Molly under control. She went into Dylan's office in Harper Industries and viciously thrashed him. She had a sickly euphoric look as she beat him up. Jane was horrified; as Vicki fired her taser and finally got Molly under control. Alex was worried about how Dylan would get up from this one. Jane looked sickened as Molly laughed insanely. "And that is a taste of the pain he will get," Molly crowed, "unless he leaves me alone!" Vicki slapped handcuffs on the unrepentant Molly, "You are a vile woman," she said disgustedly. Molly laughed happily, "I did my civic duty!" she cackled, "I showed that stupid faggot that I am a sterling citizen!" Jane shook her head, "She is one deluded little twit, ain't she?" she said to Alex. Dylan tried to get up, "Sheesh," he said, "what the hell happened?" "That insane woman just basically used you for a punching bag!" Jane said, "Are ya all right, Mr. Harper?" "Call me Dylan," he said, "and yeah, I am all right. That Molly is always trying to beat me up or kill me, whatever she thinks will make her feel so important." "What can ya do?" Jane asked, "it seems she doesn't care." "That is because she doesn't care who she hurts," Dylan said, "she is my cousin Sheila's worst enemy, and she has a hate on my family." "Sheila Watkins is your cousin?" Jane asked. "Yes," Alex said, "her mother is Dylan's aunt Michelle, the CEO of Harper Industries and a teacher at Harper Academy." "I know about her," Jane grinned, "Sheila seems so nice, how did she get stuck with that little snot?" "Well, it started due to Molly cheating on a math test when she and Sheila were in school," Alex said, "Dyl and Sheila's grandfather, who was the headmaster at the time, disciplined her, and then she tried to attack Sheila after that. Mr. Harper then decided to expel Molly for her cheating and threatening Sheila. Molly got exactly as she deserved, but she thought herself as a victim! "Eventually, she deluded herself into thinking that she is an honors graduate of Harper Academy. She has been disowned by her own family; branded as a villain by the whole town, and she seems to think that she is above the law!" Jane was horrified, "No wonder that she hates the Harpers so," she said, "well, I will not allow her to touch Dylan if anything!" Alex looked at Jane gratefully, "Thanks, Ms. Flandreau," he said, "I am so glad you are on our side." "Hey, that is no problem," Jane smiled, "Dylan looks like he's feeling better." "I still think that you three should take the day off," Michelle, Dylan's aunt, said. "Very well, Aunt Michelle," Alex said, "Dyl, you heard Aunt Michelle." Dylan nodded, "Right, Alex," he said, "Jane, we can begin tomorrow, if you wish." "I agree with your Aunt Michelle on this one," Jane said, "I think we can begin when you get better, you need a few days off." "You've earned it, honey," Michelle said to her nephew, "take some time off, and just loaf a while. Your work is appreciated." Dylan nodded, "We'll see you in a few days, Jane," he said, as Alex led him out to his car. "Thanks, Michelle," Jane said, "I finally understand what Louise was always saying about her!" "Yeah," Michelle said, "Molly has been a pain in my family's side for a while now. She has tormented my daughter, Sheila, and now she is driving everyone else crazy. She is tormenting my sisters, Erica and Veronica." "Sheesh," Jane said, "is there any way we can stop this woman?" "We've tried," Michelle said, feeling drained, "but nothing we've tried has worked against her." "Well, maybe I can talk to Louise and see what we can do," Jane said, "after all, Lou knows more than anyone how she operates." That night, Jane sat down to dinner with Louise. "Jane," Louise said, "what's wrong?" "I saw that damned fool Molly attack Dylan in his own office," she said, "I saw him as I was going to work." "I know," Louise sighed, "Joanna, Veronica, Roberta and Vicki called me and told me the whole story! That girl is a menace to society and she needs to clearly be stopped." "How is the question," Jane said, "she's taken all that you've dished at her, and she won't break!" "I know, sis," Louise said, "we've done everything within the legal system, and she just laughs at us with that damned merry laugh of her's." Meanwhile, Molly was laughing at the look on Dylan Harper's face when she had attacked him. "I showed his sorry ass!" she roared, utterly gleeful and utterly unashamed of the carnage she had caused, "NOBODY causes sweet Molly Wainwright any mental distress! I am the greatest woman in the world!" Just then, a female hand grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. It was Veronica Harper, and this time, she was out for blood. "You crossed me for the last time, Wainwright!" she spat angrily at her, "I heard what you did to my dear nephew! And you will pay for this!" Molly usually didn't show any fear, but this time, she WAS scared! And this time, she knew it! What will happen next? *Veronica is out for blood now, and how will Molly laugh this one off?! *Jane Flandreau bonded with her new bosses, how will she help Dylan through this trying time? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila